Ball pit apparatuses, more commonly known as “ball pits”, are well known. They typically include a pit for holding a plurality of balls, usually hollow plastic balls of varying colours. Users (typically children) enjoy sitting in and playing with the balls.
More recently, ball pits have been created for home use. However, such ball pits are typically lack functionality beyond provision of a simple pit.
The present invention has been devised in light of the above considerations.